


Sick and Twisted Affair

by UnforeseenUndeniable, zistysfosgerald



Category: Black Veil Brides, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnforeseenUndeniable/pseuds/UnforeseenUndeniable, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau has a problem. Actually, he has two problems in the forms of Andy and Kellin. It all began when two friends saw the struggling waiter and took pity. Maybe. That's a shaky road to cross. "Pity." Regardless, Andy and Kellin thought it a good idea to make a little contract with Beau...</p><p>Beau agreed.</p><p>The chains were attached.</p><p>They tugged him back and forth until he snapped...</p><p>He made up his mind.</p><p>-Mature Themes<br/>-Andy/OMC/Kellin<br/>-BDSM<br/>-Title and Chapter lyrics: My Darkest Days - Sick and Twisted Affair</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Said You Didn't Want it but You're in a Sick and Twisted Affair

The man paced before me, long brown hair swishing with ease. Kellin seemed pensive for awhile, but once he came to the conclusion he was searching for he stopped in front of me.

"You read it?" He asked first.

"Yes."

"He signed it," the heavy baritone beside me spoke up.

"People sign shit without reading all the time," Kellin defended. "You know you can't smoke?"

I hesitated, "yes."

"I wouldn't be okay with it either, but it was his rule," Andy told me.

"You can't flirt with others, text or call anyone we don't have the number of-"

"That one was painful," Andy cut off, "we said it was fair to do the same and it was..."

He glanced at Kellin, "...really hard to trade contacts."

"Why do you have someone named 'Turkymayne' in your phone?" Kellin questioned.

Andy only smirked crookedly. Kellin shook his head.

"It doesn't matter," he went on, "you can't drive anywhere if you're not accompanied by one of us-"

I groaned. Andy bumped me with his arm.

"No complaining," Kellin clarified, "no drugs, no frivolous spending-"

"Oh, yeah," Andy interrupted again and reached for something in his bag.

"Andy, I am about to hit you. Unless you wanna do this, shut up," Kellin threatened.

"Calm down, Wife," Andy sassed, revealing a little black strap with a few studs and an engraving of two silver ravens.

"Who's 'Wife?'" Kellin crossed his arms.

"He is," Andy pointed at me to my dismay.

"What!?" I gasped. Wife?

At which moment, Andy took my flailing wrist and locked the strap around it.

"You get to wear this always, congratulations," Andy snapped the lock pieces together.

"Wh-?" I scrutinized it.

"Continue," Andy offered a sweeping gesture.

Kellin stared for a moment, perhaps dumbstruck. I wondered how the two of them even came to a consensus for the rules in the first place. They were clearly good friends, but they clashed like two lions over territory.

"So, you can't take that off, okay?" Kellin's voice softened.

I nodded slowly and he continued, "you can't tell anyone about this unless given express permission. There will be no arguing with us, no fighting with our friends-"

"Unless we sic you on them, anyway," Andy chimed in with a knowing smile.

Kellin gave him such a look, I felt afraid for him. Kellin did not say anything more and gestured to the spot he was standing. Andy let out a breath of air and rose.

"Alright, you get to clean for us so...there's that," Andy seemed to take it less seriously, but it felt more comfortable that way.

"You have to call us 'sir,'" Kellin said.

"You'll get to cook most nights,"

"No random drinking,"

Andy scoffed and muttered something under his breath, "...fucking shit..."

"Ow!" He yelped when Kellin smacked his hand over the back of his head.

"None of that either!" Kellin turned around and warned.

"No-what?" I jumped.

"No talking back," Andy cleared up, holding his head with a protective hand and a shifty glance at Kellin.

"Okay..." I breathed, I could maybe get strangled for that one.

"You will have a 9 o'clock curfew every night,"

"I was gonna say ten but no, all the shit goes down at ten,"

"You will be a hospitable-"

"You'll be the maid; be nice to guests, bring them food and shit," Andy stopped Kellin before it got confusing.

"Stop making sounds with your face." Kellin seemed fed up.

Andy, amused, tried to stop the lopsided grin slowly spreading across his face. I hid my smile behind my hand.

"You can stop us if you become uncomfortable..."

"Does your arguing count?" I asked, raising my hand like a student.

"Sure-"

"No-"

The two looked at each other and Kellin said, "what did I say about your face?"

Andy only crossed his arms.

"Fine, but I meant it," Kellin warned.

"Please stop fighting..." I used my newly clarified power.

"He asked nicely," Andy purred and gave Kellin a cheeky look.

"Shut. Up. And you already broke a rule, Beau,"

"Huh?" What?

"Does 'sir' ring a bell?"

"Oh..." Well, shit, "sorry...sir."

"Hell, I already forgot about that," Andy commented.

"Stop moving your lips, stop making words, shut your face and sit in the corner!" Kellin pointed to a faraway chair.

Andy rolled his eyes but complied. Kellin turned back to me.

"If you call on us for help, we will be more than willing to assist. We are obligated to make you feel safe and take care off any medical necessities. If you need to go shopping for clothes, groceries, whatever, you are allowed to be escorted by one of us or use your weekly allowance. You shouldn't work while with us, but Smartass in the corner was all like no, that would make him like our slave! and I couldn't get him to let it go. You can keep working if you want, but it would make us happier if you were with us instead." Kellin took on a gentler tone.

"Was that all of those? Is it down to the kinky shit, now?" Andy questioned from his little corner, reveling in his childish side and gazing at us upside down in the chair.

"Yes..." Kellin responded darkly.

"What?"

Kellin refused to answer.

"You will at least attempt anything we request-"

"He means sexual favors!" Andy translated.

"Stop. Talking." Kellin warned.

"That's not in my contract!"

"Sonuva..." Kellin stopped himself and took a deep breath.

"I have something to fix that, Andy, do you want to become acquainted with it?"

"You got shit!" Andy tested each of Kellin's nerves.

"After this, Biersack, you're fucked," the threat was solid.

"Until then, Beau, you will not cum unless given permission. You won't pleasure yourself, and you will be expected to always be 'up to the task' save for certain situations." Kellin seemed to be finished.

"If there's anything you need, you can ask either of us. We're here to tend to you as you are to us," he said.

"Okay..." I replied and remembered at the last minute, "sir!"

Kellin smiled for the first since this whole ordeal. Andy swung those long legs of his around and walked over.

"Welcome to our lives, hang on because it gets a little loud sometimes."

"Shut up."

"I love your attitude, it's so endearing."

"I'm gonna kill you," Kellin still just smiled and Andy smiled back.

What exactly had I gotten myself into?


	2. You won't be alone tonight

How the hell did I get into this mess?

*Flashback*

Two strangers who were physically attractive, came into the diner. They both caught my attention, and I instantly knew I had to talk to them. There was something about them that drew me towards them, and it just seemed like this was finally going to be my lucky break. I didn't even think of anything other than me getting a better job when I saw them. I saw something in me when I looked at them, and I loved it.

Unfortunately, that wasn't even what I got. I ended up having to read a big ass contract, on what I agree to, and the rules. Boy, I should have really thought this over!

"Beau! There's two guys at table six, go take care of them!" My asshole of a boss ordered, but once I saw it was the two beautiful guys, I knew this has to be fate. I just really knew it!

As I walked over to them, I had a smile on my face, even though I wasn't remotely happy. I have been sleeping in a shelter for the past two months. That's basically the only reason I'm keeping this job, the boss is an asshole, and I can't stand him. At all.

"Good evening gentleman, would you like something to drink?" I asked, that's basically all I have to do all fucking day. Ask if they would like something to drink, what would you like to have tonight?. Then I have to answer with the degrading "No sir.", and "No ma'am." or I have to say; "Yes ma'am" or "yes sir."

I don't have the patience to do that all fucking day, so it shocks me that I've actually lasted this long.

"I would like Mountain Dew, and my friend here would like a Pepsi." The shorter looking one said, and the taller one looked like he was going to say something, but decided not to.

As I go get their beverages, something gives me a weird feeling. Hm. Why would they give me a weird feeling? They seem like nice guys. I said to myself as I grabbed two cups, one filled with Mountain Dew, and the other filled with Pepsi. I hate this part of my job, and it's because I'm usually clumsy. I just don't want to drop anything at work. My boss would have a fucking bitch fit, and I'm a hundred and fifty percent sure he would fire me without a thought. I don't want to get fired, since I'm saving up money for an apartment.

As I reach their table, I set down their drinks and say, "Are you guys ready to order?"

This time, the taller one says, "Nah, we're good. We actually came to see you" his words made me freeze up, and I didn't know if I should've been more scared, or glad. "You-You did?" I ask in disbelief, and they both nod their heads.

"Well, I get off at ten, if you're willing to wait?" I asked, hoping they were willing to stay until ten. They both smiled at me before the shorter one says, "Of course we can wait, for a pretty thing like you." I can't help but smile at his words, that just made my day.

"Beau Davidson! I don't pay you to stand around and talk to guys. You want that apartment, don't you? Then you better get to work! Unless you like living in a shelter!" My boss yelled as loud as he could, and then, it went dead fucking silent. It was so embarrassing, and I ran into the back.

Why did I have to tell my boss!? Oh, yeah, that's right! It's because I wanted a raise, and he asked me why. Honest me had to tell him the truth.

I soon collect myself, before going back out there. I looked at the two mysterious guises table, and thankfully they were still there. Who are they anyway? I've never seen them before, so how do they know me?

I saw one of the guys signal me over, so I go up to them to see if they needed something else. The taller one had a really deep voice. Which I found extremely sexy.

"May I help you?" I asked, and they both smile at each other, and then at me. I looked at the clock, and it was nine fifty nine, so I told them to wait five minutes before running into the back. I clock out, and I quickly grab my bag that literally has everything of mine in.

"You ready?" The deeper voice man asked as him, and the other stand up.

"Yes I am!" I smile as we walk outside, and through the parking lot. Once we reached a nice car (it was too dark to tell what kind of car it was), they opened the back door for me, and I climbed in.

Once they got in, the shorter guy turned the car on. We quickly headed out to wherever they were taking me.

"So, my name is Kellin, and this is An-" he was saying before the taller one cut him off.

"My name is Andy." Andy laughed, and before he can say any more, Kellin reaches over, and smacks Andy in the face.

"Ouch! God damn, you don't have to hit that hard!" Andy yelped, and Kellin laughed.

What is wrong with them? Jesus Christ!

"Andy! Not in front of him. I'm losing my fucking patience. Just please, shut the fuck up for once in your god damn life. Please!

"How about NO. It's really fun to annoy you, and wait until we get home!" Andy laughed, and I heard a sigh coming from Kellin.

"I'm not afraid to punish you Biersack!"

Wait. Did he just say punish?!

Who knows?

At least I won't be alone tonight.

"So, what's your name?" Kellin asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Beau. Beau Davidson." I say a little too robotic, and when I say it, it makes Andy laugh.

"I'm sorry Beau, you'll have to excuse my friend Andrew. He's a little bit of a nut." Kellin says in a serious tone, and when he says it, it gives me chills down my spine.


	3. One Taste and it Can Take Control of Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Se7en

It had been three days. Three days since Andy and Kellin welcomed me to their life. Their fucked up, humorously argumentative life. I was glad neither of them were particularly messy on normal days, but Andy drank a lot and Kellin nearly always missed the trash can trying to throw shit in it from across the room.

"You suck," Andy would comment.

"You're an alcoholic," Kellin would retort.

"I'm not drunk, I just like booze!" Andy defended.

"Sirs, please..." I would beg and they would stop, but it did not prevent them from throwing things at each other instead.

They were like children, I swear. For the first couple of days, I thought I had signed myself up for adult babysitting, but I soon learned that was not the case. Not all the time, anyway.

"We're almost out of food again," Kellin said, bent over in front of the fridge.

"I noticed," Andy replied and Kellin spun around like a pissed off tiger.

"Why didn't you say something?!"

"I just did," Andy's innocence was an art.

"You're fucking kidding me?" Kellin's dismay was amusing.

"We're out of food," Andy shrugged.

"Fuck-" Kellin ran his fingers through his hair, "fine, I'll be back in fucking thirty minutes. It's not my problem if you don't like what I bring back."

I was supposed to be cooking, but I warned them of my klutzy tendencies. I mostly focused on cereal and sandwiches in the beginning. I even managed to spill said cereal that morning, and I was terrified they would be angry. However, Andy shrugged it off and Kellin said it was fine as I rushed to get paper towels to clean it up. In the meantime, the boys had started a war. I could only assume Andy started it by throwing a marshmallow at Kellin, who then grabbed a handful of milky cereal and chucked it at the other man.

That was not as easy to clean up as before.

The sound of jingling keys brought me back to the present as Kellin slipped on his jacket and just about slammed the door behind him. I realized that was going to be a common thing, slamming doors.

Andy was just smirking to himself, swirling his drink around in his glass. It was a mix and Mountain Dew and whiskey and, quite frankly, it smelled really good so it probably tasted good, too. It was that moment that I was just a little upset that I was not allowed to drink. I was never a big drinker, but I liked sweet things.

Andy eventually uncrossed his legs and lifted his glass to me as if answering my unspoken prayer, "here, you've been eyeing it up all afternoon."

It was not "random drinking" when offered, right? I took it thankfully and glanced down curiously at the mixed liquid in the cup. It surely burned like whiskey, but the Mountain Dew sweetened its affects. I ended up taking an ice cube from it and handing it back to him. I could not handle strong liquor, but I liked the way it tasted.

"Sorry about..." He gestured to the general area of the kitchen, "...this morning."

"Oh, that's okay," I said quietly, "It's my job, isn't?"

"I mean..." Andy did not seem as fond of such an idea. "It's your responsibility but...we shouldn't be making it harder on you."

"I signed the contract, I know what I'm getting into," I might as well had been lying through my teeth. I had no idea what I had gotten into.

At that point, Andy finished his drink and rose. I grabbed the glass (and another ice cube) and put it in the sink for later. He almost seemed dumbstruck by my actions, but I could not tell if he disapproved of my hast or not. He was not as easy to read as Kellin, who always showed his emotions.

"Alright," he nodded and began to walk away.

"Kellin wouldn't like me taking that drink, would he?" I forgot my boundaries again, but Andy was forgiving.

"Him?" Andy scoffed, "fuck no."

"Um," I moved to follow him.

"Why do you two live together?"

He paused, "we've known each other a while."

"You don't...seem to...get along,"

"We never really did," he turned to face me.

"Then..." I trailed off.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "it's a long story. A really long story. My friend Ronnie likes to tell people we're married because we argue like it."

I found that funny because it was true.

"Do you..." I started nervously, wondering if I should be asking such questions. "Do you...like each other?"

Andy took on a blank look, almost disbelief. His brows raised in their own inquiry. I thought for a fleeting moment that I actually made him consider it.

"No."

"Oh."

He grinned that bastard smile and his deep, sonorous rumbles of laughter had an unexpected effect on me. They reverberated in my ribs and rippled ever lower, pooling vibrations below my belt.

It was like he could sense my attraction. He curled two fingers around my chin and forced me to look straight up at him. Something mischievous danced in his ocean orbs.

"Do you have a problem?" He asked much to my bewilderment.

"What-? N-no..." I stammered dumbly.

"Good," he said huskily and leaned down.

I jumped a bit, but he halted centimeters from my face so I could feel his breath ghost softly over my lips. Andy held my eyes like a cat to a laser light. Then, tender skin met tender skin, and I simply melted. We separated much too quickly, though.

Was he teasing me?

Absolutely. And like a starved lion, he connected us again and towered over me, bending me back. I stood no chance as his tongue dipped into my mouth and just about knocked the air out of me. He tasted like whiskey and Mountain Dew, and I could not get enough. I fell into him, feeling his hands slip under my clothes and over my skin.

It was a last-minute wake up call: I belonged to him.

I belonged to him and Kellin.

I belonged to them.

Suddenly, I found myself forced against a wall, but I pushed back. I pinned him by the collar, standing on my toes to keep our lips attached. Had I mentioned how good he tasted?

I felt his hand around my throat as I was pulled back. Sapphire eyes, darkening with lust, gazed down at me like an alpha predator. A warning. Had I over-stepped my boundaries? I was pushed away from the growing friction between our bodies.

"On your knees."

The demand came out in husky purr that left me momentarily dazed and confused.

What?

My legs began moving before I could comprehend the words. I hesitantly lowered myself to the floor, his hand finally leaving my neck when he felt assured I was being obedient. I stared at the jail of a button and zipper before me and realized I did not know what to do.

I did not know what to do!

Holy shit, I did not know what to do!

I had never been on the giving end of something like this before.

Well...

I felt his eyes on me, watching me, observing me. I reached up and found the object of desire behind the tight fabric.

Fuck pants.

What?

Fuck pants.

I moved more eagerly than I expected to free his dick from its prison.

Shit, I still don't know what to do...

I stroked it curiously between my fingers, getting a feel of his skin and buying myself some time to figure this out.

"You put it in your mouth," the baritone purred as if he had read my mind.

I let out a stress breath. Thanks...

Well... I guess...

I put it in my mouth.

I took in as much as I could, which was not a lot, but I could pump the rest with my hand. I had a friend tell me it was like sucking on a lollipop so, I followed the only instructions or clues I had to go about this. He already tasted sweet...like candy...and Mountain Dew.

I tried keeping my tongue out of the way but ended up curling, wrapping, rubbing it along his shaft while I worked. It was a strange feeling on my taste buds, but they were not complaining. They all perked for a taste I could not resist.

That's when I heard the door shut.

Shit.

I assumed it was probably bad to get caught in such a position under the circumstances.

I heard Andy sigh heavily, but he did not move. It was like he wanted Kellin to see. I just hoped I would not get in trouble for it.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kellin did not even seem mad, but his voice was dark.

"Stuff," Andy replied as infuriatingly vague as he could.

I watched in slight fear as Kellin took a pillow from the couch and approached us. I was suddenly stuck between the two of them.

"No, seriously, what the fuck?" Kellin's question came with a complimentary smack in the face with the pillow.

"I answered you," Andy took it in stride.

Kellin just hit him again.

"Can I leave you alone for half an hour without you making some dumbass, selfish decision?"

Andy caught the pillow before it could reach him for a third time. He knocked it away from Kellin's reached.

"You wanna talk about the agreement now? In front of him? Because we can, and yours says just as much as mine," the tone in Andy's voice may have frightened me had I not started tuning out of the argument.

I glanced restlessly between the cock in my hand and the one in Kellin's pants. At this point, it was not surprising. I was fucked ever since I got trapped in Andy's spell.

Well...

I made to be sneaky trying to unhook Kellin's button without him noticing, but as I got to his zipper he happened to look down.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered in obvious shock.

I could only bat my lashes innocently.

"He learns fast," Andy smirked.

"I'm not leaving him to be trained by you!" Kellin responded aggressively.

Andy just smiled, "shut the hell up."

Before Kellin could convey the disbelief in his face with words, Andy cut him off with an unprecedented kiss.

I could not believe my eyes.

"Do you...like each other?"

"No."

What...?

What? What!?

I had to set aside a stunned moment to deal with the image above me, but my attention was quickly turned to other things. I never had a very long attention span.

I finally got to free Kellin from his pants (fuck pants) and got to behold the sight before me. I was overwhelmed and overjoyed at the same time. Where to start?

I glanced between the two monsters in my hands for an indecisive moment before concluding that Kellin needed some attention. As long as Andy kept him occupied, the task was not difficult anymore.

In a twisted way, it felt like Batman and Robin to me. Who knows? Maybe we were doing Kellin justice.

I also had a new lollipop that reminded me of the sea salt ice cream some of the neighbor girls made in the summer and passed out to all the boys. It was a mind-blowing mix of salty and sweet. I made the mental connection that Andy was candy and Kellin was tangy.

I nearly laughed at myself. Why did I think these things?

It did not matter. I had work to do. I had men to please.

I pumped one cock with my hand and hollowed my cheeks around the other. I found a rhythm and used it to my advantage. I liked to think neither of them stood a chance against my master plan.

My tongue stroked and teased, I liked to threaten them with my teeth, but they ignored me. I even found my way to their balls and rolled them between my fingers. I was such a clever little shit.

I let Kellin cum first, seeing as he probably needed it as he dealt with Andy daily. I did not exactly consider what I would do with that, but it was much too late when the time came. I only had two split second options: swallow or spit it out.

I assumed the latter would get me hurt in the near future, so I swallowed instead. It was just like cream on my tongue. And I got to repeat the process with Andy.

Kellin slammed him against the wall and walked off, much to Andy's amusement. I quickly realized shame was hardly a factor. I felt the muscles in his legs relax beneath my hand before his sweet warmth filled my mouth.

Shame would never be a factor again, I concluded.


	4. Take control

I literally can't believe what I witnessed yesterday. Andy says they don't like each other, but yet they kiss as I suck their dicks. That to me does not make any sense what's so ever. It just... I don't know how to put this the way I want it to come out, but, here goes nothing, they do act like they're fucking married, or they were once dating. It has to be at least the second choice. Or something had to go on between them, because No one ever fights like that. At least, that's what I think, I could be wrong.

I look at the clock, and I noticed that it's nine A.M. well, time to get up! For some odd reason, I don't get changed first, I just go in my boxers, and a tank top. I'm only doing that because I know they're not awake. I've noticed they get up around one, except for Kellin. He gets up (exactly) at nine thirty-one. So I have time to eat before I have to start cleaning.

When I was about to turn into the kitchen, I could hear their conversation.

"Dude, Kellin... he's onto us."

"How so?"

This is getting good.

"Before I had him suck my dick, he was asking me a bunch of questions."

"You're such an idiot. That doesn't mean anything."

"I'm not an idiot, I'm actually really smart!"

"Whatever makes you sleep at night."

"Whatever, but anyway, he asked me if we like each other."

"Ha. That's funnier than the time you told me you were going to give up smoking."

Kellin scratched his head before saying, "What did you tell him?"

"I told him-" Andy was saying before Kellin cut him off.

"Beau, why the fuck are you listening in on our conversation? Don't you know that's fucking rude. Get your ass in here!" Shit.

"S-Sorry sir." I tried to make it look like I was really sorry. Which I wasn't.

"Oh, you're going to be!" Was all Kellin said before getting up and grabbing me. He pulled me to the couch, but before he threw me on the couch, he ripped my favorite tank top.

"Andy! Go get the handcuffs!" Kellin said, and at first, Andy hesitated, but then he went to go get them.

Me and my dumb ideas.

"Now Beau, we have to punish you, and once we're done, you can go to your room and sleep for the rest of the day. Then tonight, we're throwing a party, and you're going to have to serve our friends drinks." Kellin says in a shockingly sweet and caring voice. For a second, I actually forgot that I was about to get punished.

"Here you go Kells." Andy says as he hands Kellin a black bag. Kellin grabs it, and sets it next to me on this couch. When he opens it, I see that he grabs a vibrator, and a blindfold.

"Now Beau, please take your clothes off." Kellin says, and when he does, I quickly take my boxers off.

My cock has already grown hard, and Kellin definitely noticed that.

"Andy, grab the lube." Kellin demanded, and Andy didn't hesitate to get it from the counter. Why they have it right on the counter? I'll never know.

"Here you go!" Andy says as he hands it to Kellin.

Kellin squirts some on his pointer finger, and his middle finger. He then pushes his finger into me, and it feels weird, but I get over it quickly. Once he puts in his other finger, it starts to hurt.

"This might hurt a little, but I think you can take it." Kellin admits, and he put lube on the vibrator, and I got scared. I've never had anything like that up me ever.

Once he started pushing it in, I tried my best to relax, and thankfully I was able to.

"Just like that baby." Andy comforted me, and Kellin didn't like it.

"Andy. Don't call him baby. He's getting punished. Now shut up, and take your clothes off." Kellin demanded, and Andy did what he was told.

Once he was undressed completely, Kellin turned the vibrator all the way up to the highest vibration possible. Shit! It's hitting all the right spots! I said to myself.

After about five minutes, Andy got on his knees, and he started sucking on my hard cock. I looked up at Me, and he was jacking off to the sight. Fuck, Andy, keep doing that ! I heard Kellin moan, and I saw that he was masturbating to this.

"Fuck! Please, sir! Can I come?" I started to beg, and I was in total ecstasy.

"Hell no." Kellin moaned as he came all over his hand. Andy licked three more good and hard times before getting up.

"A-Andy, carry him to his bed, after you slowly pull the vibrator out of him. I'm going to take a nap before our guests show up." That was the only thing I heard before I passed out in Andy's strong arms


	5. Can't Stay Sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by: Se7en

I sat on the edge of the bed while Beau slept. I knew this was the way things had to go, but Kellin knew better than I did. I just wished he did not have to be so tyrannical sometimes. I was used to it, but Beau was in the equation now. Judging from his reaction, he definitely was not used to that sort of thing. I guess, I was not either in all honestly.

...fucking asshole.

I got up and wandered in to my room. I supposed I should change but only after I found the package of talc I had. I walked over to Kellin's door and began pulling and attaching the talc into the shape any immature thirteen year old boy would make.

I crafted a nice big dick on Kellin's door. I hoped he would have trouble getting it all off when he woke up.

Maybe I was spiteful. Sometimes, I did not even know why I provoked him like I did.

Back in my room and midway through getting my shirt on, my phone started ringing. It was my ringtone for one motherfucker in particular.

"Hey, Ronnie," I answered.

"Andy! You doin' anything tonight?"

"Uh," Kellin warned me against telling him. "Yeah, I am."

"With the wife?" Ronnie laughed.

I fought against a smirk, "yeah, with the wife."

"Is this the make up night or the party night?" Ronnie dropped the ball that let me know he already had the information I did not want him to have.

Ronnie was a good friend, but he got too wild for our neighbors and for Kellin. If he was not such a pugnacious drunk he probably would not be banned from our house parties.

I sighed calmly, "since when do we make up?"

Ronnie chuckled, "I knew you were holdin' out on me!"

"How'd you even find out?"

"Jacky."

"Great, how'd he find out?"

"I don't know, Andy, maybe he charmed it out of someone's girlfriend," Ronnie offered.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you come," I tried to talk him out of it, but I already knew it was too late.

"Ah, come on! What's a party without me?" Although he had a point, Kellin might actually try to kill me tonight.

"Ronnie, do you remember why we moved here in the first place? I'll give you a minute, I know you were shit-faced drunk."

He released an aggravated breath, "are you gonna hold that against me forever?"

"You burned down that building. A grandmother with a toddler had to jump from the balcony to escape," I reminded him.

"Everyone lived!" He found no problems.

"You can't light a fire in the sink, throw beer into it and not expect something bad to happen!"

"Yeah, I learned that lesson. No more wasting beer. It wasn't worth it, I know. That's not gonna happen again," Ronnie tried to persuade me.

"The wife will kill me,"

"He'll get over it."

"Ronnie-"

"Trust me, I won't burn down your fucking house this time."

I hesitated. He was going to show up no matter what I said.

"I can't condone it," I told him.

"You don't have to! You just gotta open the door," he brushed it off.

"Ronnie-"

"I'll even bring a present for the wife! You wait and see!" He hung up.

I could not even think of a proper reaction. Shit. What utter shit.

Hopefully, Ronnie would not make too big of a scene. I did not think I would be able to handle Kellin's wrath if something else caught on fire under our roof or worse; if the cops showed up again. That was a mess...just like the hotel room after our old place burned down. So many holes in walls and broken windows.

"Damn it," I mumbled and left my room.

I did not know what I planned on doing in the meantime, but I paced the living room in thought after that conversation. I hoped Ronnie was not going to bring his whole gang, the apartment was barely big enough for the guys that we had planned for. Kellin wanted to shoot me when I invited Chris, who was gonna bring his guys. I doubted the neighborhood could manage Ronnie's entire crew.

There was still a good three hours before it got dark, but I hardly knew what to do with myself. It was just one of those moments I wished we had gotten a cat or something. At least I would have someone to keep me occupied. My only entertainment were both asleep at this point.

Damn. I need a smoke.

The sight that greeted me when I stepped outside left me dumbstruck.

"Andy!" CC cheered and threw his hands up.

"Chuppy..." I held the unlit cigarette in front of me, "little early, don't you think?"

"I got bored!" CC shrugged.

"Don't you have a girlfriend you could pester?"

"She kicked me out..." he muttered.

"Pestered her a little too much, huh?" I figured, he shrugged with a guilty smile.

I brought the cigarette to my lips and lit it as CC started rambling. He went on to explain how he managed to piss off Lauren enough to get her to kick him out of the house. He thought she might be too mad to come to the party, but we both knew it was Lauren. She was not with CC because he infuriated her; she was a party animal like he was.

"How's..." CC gestured to the apartment but did not clarify.

I knew what he meant.

"Fine. Kellin's asleep right now."

"I still can't get over the whole deal you guys made," CC reached around me, but I caught on to him.

"I can't either sometimes," I said honestly, grabbing his wrist and pinning it to the door.

He struggled and caught me by my collar with his free hand, "then why?"

"It's always been-" I pushed back, jabbing my knee into his hip for support, "-a long story..."

He started laying his weight into me, "sounds more like...you don't like telling it!"

"Maybe I don't!" I attempted to match his force, but he outweighed me just enough to have the upper hand.

"Damn it! Share!" CC yelled as we got closer to the ground.

I laughed and dropped him so suddenly he fell, "fine."

"Goddamn it," he picked himself back up and reached for the cigarette I offered.

"You're fucking with me now, dude..." CC muttered, lighting his cigarette.

"What?"

"You're stronger than I remember," he commented, "I used to just sit on you and win."

He continued, "but you're calmer about shit. That fight? That would've only ended when we fell down the fucking stairs, but you dropped me on my ass instead and gave up."

I considered this. He was right, and I guessed living with Kellin pushed that change. He liked to beat me down, but I liked provoking him. We were not afraid of each other. We had to adapt to one another, though.

I just shrugged in the end, "this last year has been...rough."

"For you or him?" CC's face took on a-not-so-innocent smirk.

I offered a sarcastically mirrored smirk in return, "how about both in the sense that we don't get along, try to slaughter each other every day, and have to take care of a kid we picked up a few days ago."

"You got a kid?" CC may not have fully understood what I meant.

"Yeah, that's a story for another day, but he's..." I thought, "okay, I don't know how old he is, but he's out of his parents' house so he's at least eighteen."

CC took a moment to rearrange the information he gathered in his head, "oh..."

"Yes."

"Oh!" He got it.

"Yeah."

"Well, good for you two, then! How's he doing?"

"Both of them are asleep, but he's catching on quickly," I told him.

"Ya' know? I always figured it would be a she but after the deal you made I thought anything could happen."

"Hey, I didn't make the agreement with Kellin for sexual reasons; it's just really hard to explain."

"You never even gave me a shot, come on!" CC urged on the story.

"Alright, look, some people are really upset we even have a name. I don't want to go into detail about it, but the agreement Kellin and I made is like a protective barrier." I tried to explain but the clueless look on his face had me rethinking my plan.

"CC, I can't talk about it," I hoped he would understand.

"If it's a pride thing; I get it, dude!" CC shrugged.

"It... What?"

"You and Kellin have an interesting chemistry," he said innocently.

"What?" I could not say I was amused.

"My parents always said if you love some-"

"We don't love each other." I stated seriously.

"Well, you don't hate each other," CC said matter-of-factly.

I supposed we did not. I sighed.

"Okay, CC, if you think it's a pride thing, then it's a pride thing. I just...can't talk about it with someone else," Now I just wanted him to drop it.

This was risky.

"Man, you did get more stubborn, though..." CC was not offended at least.

He did not question me further, which I was thankful for. For the turbulent start, it was good to see my friend again. Everything with Kellin seemed to drag on for years, and I missed spending time with my brothers. I'm sure Kellin felt the same. I could not wait to see everyone again. It really did feel like forever since the last time we all talked.

It was dusk by the time CC and I bothered to go back inside. Kellin was awake, sitting at the table looking pensive. He acknowledged us with a glance, but we did not share words and CC knew better. Beau was wandering around the living room, reorganizing the cushions on the couch over and over again, closing and opening the windows, running around like an OCD mess.

It worried me enough to look back over my shoulder and question Kellin.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's being good, leave him be," Kellin answered.

"Dude, he's so little!" CC squeezed passed me.

"Wha-?" Beau squeaked and slammed himself against the wall when CC ran up to him.

"Hey, little dude!" CC's eccentricity was showing.

"Hi..." Beau said fearfully.

I would probably be afraid too if some random guy came into my house and hyped all over me. I smiled.

"I'm CC!" He took Beau's dainty hand.

"I-I-I'm Beau..." He stuttered cutely.

"Chuppy," I decided to help the little guy out, "down boy."

"Don't scare him. We don't need him traumatized," Kellin leaned against the wall.

"Aw, but he's so cute! Look at him!" CC gestured erratically.

"We know," I replied.

Beau's cheeks had turned pink over the course of the exchange. He might not have been used to that much attention.

"I... I'm gonna go...put out food..." Beau hastily slipped around CC, moving around Kellin and me to get to the kitchen.

"I told you he was being good," Kellin had that smug look on his face that made me want to throw him through a window.

"You really didn't have to do that to him," I was planning on waiting until we were alone, but CC would not know what we were talking about anyway.

"It's what we're supposed to do, and don't play innocent with me!" Kellin swore he saw right through me, turned back to the kitchen.

He did not want to fight with me now.

"That was tense..." CC muttered.

"That's normal," I said and followed the other two.

Beau was already running around finding chips and whatever other little snacks we had and was placing them on the table. I wondered how he would fare? He barely managed CC, how would he do with the rest of my friends? Kellin's friends? Ronnie?

Ronnie...

I knew I probably was not going to survive the next morning whenever Kellin saw him. I could not bring myself to tell him at the moment, though. That would bring unnecessary stress to Beau, and CC was never comfortable with anyone fighting.

Then, I noticed a patch of blonde hair and blue eyes pop up at out window.

"How is he on there?" I thought aloud, getting the others' attention.

Justin was a small guy and I was pretty sure the window was several feet above his head.

"Justin?" Kellin opened said window.

"Hey!" Justin's voice was strained as he tried to cling to the sill a little longer.

"What the fu-? How?" Kellin also seemed confused.

"Jack helped..." Justin was losing his battle with gravity.

"Hey!" Jack burst through in, "doors open!"

"You asshole! Come back and help me!" Justin struggled.

Jack ignored him, "hey, man!"

Him and Kellin did their little pretty boy greeting as Justin dropped. I could hear Gabe complaining outside.

"Fuck! Man, why are you so heavy!?"

Kellin grabbed Beau, "this is Jack. Jack, this is Beau."

"Hi..." Beau extended an impish hand.

"Hey," Jack took it without much thought.

I was aware they knew even less than my brothers, but they clearly knew enough not to question Beau's presence.

Gabe and Justin finally appeared inside to meet Beau and rip apart a bag a chips.

"Makin' it rain Doritos!" Gabe cheered but Beau already looked horrified at the mess.

This was more of Beau's test anyway. Neither Kellin nor I were going to stop them until it involved fire or destruction.

"This is already a party," CC laughed.

"Fuck yeah!" Justin threw a handful chips in the air.

"Now we just need some Lays hookers," I commented as Lauren and Sammi walked in.

"Lays hookers?" Lauren looked at Sammi. "Did someone order us?"

Sammi just laughed and walked up to Beau, "oh, hi! You're so cute!"

"Uh, hi," Beau seemed a little more comfortable with the girls.

"I'm Sammi," she smiled as the guys came in, "and that's my boyfriend, Jinxx."

"Lauren!" CC ran up to his girl in the meantime.

They cried out each other's names dramatically and hugged. I knew she would not stay mad at him. No one could stay mad at CC.

"Hi," I saw Jinxx shake Beau's hand.

"Damn," Jake had been carrying several boxes of pizza and set them down on the table.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"Uh, Gabe decided to make it rain Doritos," I explained as one of the chips was flicked at me from across the table.

"What do I get?" Jack asked.

"Another Dorito," I tossed it back at him.

"Yes!"

"Where's Ella?" I questioned as Ashley walked up.

"She was not feeling good," Jake shrugged.

"That your little sub or something?" Ashley glanced at Beau and stole a piece of pizza from one of the boxes.

That whole idea made me a little uncomfortable, "uh..."

No?

Well, what was he, then?

"He just... I... I mean, it's not... Yeah," I eventually just gave up.

"It's okay, man, we're not judgin'," Ash nudged me.

"Yeah, I know," it did not make it any easier, though.

Kellin's group was wild the instant they stepped foot inside. They were loud and throwing food, and Justin even took to Beau as he struggled to keep up with them.

"You don't have to do that!" He would tell him.

"You're so fucking cute, kid!" He doted.

Beau seemed to appreciate the extra attention after a while. Kellin even pulled him into his lap so he would finally take a break. I was not going to lie, it made me a little jealous to see them looking adorable together. However, it was a relief knowing there was still a sympathetic side to Kellin. I had not seen it in a long time.

My friends and I were hovering the couch, where I could still see Beau. Jake and CC took two boxes of pizza mostly for themselves as there was little hope for Ash, Jinxx, and I getting more than a couple slices. The girls were not hanging out with us. They wanted to be near Beau.

"He's such a tiny lady killer," Ashley commented about it.

"I bet he gets all the ladies with those big doll eyes," CC added.

"Too bad he isn't interested in them," I smiled a bit to myself.

"It's a good thing he's not," Ashley chuckled. "I'd be out of business if he was."

I watched as two familiar short figures made their way inside. Beau jumped up to welcome them.

"Hi! C-can I, um, get you something? Sorry about...the Doritos everywhere..." His cheeks flushed a little.

"Fuck yeah!" Josh Balz saw the scattered chips on the table and jumped for them.

Ricky leaned back into the counter, clearly not wanting to be involved in that. Chris and Ryan eventually appeared as well, Devin being the last to show his face.

"Oh, you're so small, just like Rick!" Devin cooed at Beau.

Ricky threw a random chip at him. They were seriously everywhere.

"They're like the same fucking size! Holy shit! Ricky, come here!" Chris rapidly gestured for Ricky's presence.

"Fuck off," Ricky walked in the opposite direction.

"I said come!" Chris went after him.

"This will end badly," I heard Ryan say.

It made me think, though. Beau and Ricky did look like they were about the same size. How cute. It did not seem either particularly liked being teased for their height.

I chose to step in, "hey."

"Hi," Chris waved as Ricky passed me.

"Harassing the midgets already?" I glanced at Ricky to see his reaction.

There was not much of one. He was good at holding out. He was probably used to it.

"They are the same size! I've never seen another guy bite-sized like Ricky in the same room," Chris smirked at him.

Ricky shook his head, not amused.

"Josh is pretty close to Ricky's size," I connected.

"Yeah," Chris agreed, "but it's not the same. Josh is obviously taller; that kid's perfectly Ricky's size. It's so...cute!"

"His name's Beau," for one, "and I've never heard you call Ricky cute before."

"Well..." Chris took a moment to think about this. "Not him...specifically?"

"Very smooth," Ricky mocked.

"You're...tiny," Chris retorted.

"Then fuck you, I'm gonna go talk to someone who understands my pain," Ricky headed back to the kitchen.

"They're so fucking cute, Andy," Chris whispered to me with an entertained smirk.

I could only return it.

Chris and I talked for a little bit. He asked about Beau, and I poked fun at the Ricky thing. It was just like three years ago. Except Ricky, Josh and Devin were occupied with little Beau while Ryan seemed to get along with the more laid-back of Kellin's group, which was saying a lot compared to him. Ryan was a chill dude. CC had joined them sometime in the middle of our conversation.

That was about the time Ronnie showed up with Jacky.

I imagined the look on Kellin's face before seeing it. I was drunk enough at that point to find it hilarious. Chris did not drink so he did not understand why I suddenly burst out laughing, but he did take notice of Ronnie's arrival.

Jacky was holding a green bottle of champagne, to my surprise. However, my drunken mind did bring up the memory of Ronnie's promise to bring something for the wife.

"Don't worry, ladies and gentlemen!" Ronnie announced as Jacky peeled off the golden wrapper.

I moved closer to the disaster that was bound to ensue.

"The party can now get started!" Ronnie held out his arms.

Jacky shook the bottle and popped the cork, which bounced off the ceiling and rolled all the way under the couch. Fizz spilled onto the floor as Ronnie pulled out all the cups and glasses he could find. Jacky had thus began filling them and handing them out.

Ronnie approached me and Chris with three glasses saying, "I promised a gift for the wife."

He offered us the champagne, Chris taking it a little reluctantly. It was just champagne, though.

"Did you even see the look the wife gave you when you walked in?" I questioned him.

"Big deal," Ronnie shrugged it off.

I looked over his shoulder to see Jacky offer a glass to Beau, who glanced over at Kellin for permission. I saw him shrug and say, "just one."

"Not for you..." I grumbled.

"Worse case, you gotta take it later," Ronnie shrugged.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes and tried to channel Ricky's indifference. Chris suddenly stirred uncomfortably.

I did not think he would get along too well with Ronnie in the first place.

"You should go make sure the midgets don't get too crazy," I offered him a way out.

"Uh," Chris stared at his half empty glass, "yeah."

As Chris left, Ronnie took it upon himself begin stirring up the party.

Jinxx went outside with Sammi, and Kellin and I started a little game.

"Andy," he summoned me to the kitchen.

"Lets play," he suggested placing a bottle of vodka between us.

I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Between you and me," he lowered his voice, "first to take Beau: drink the other under the table."

Something playful ignited in me, "and what happens after you're under there?"

Kellin smirked, "whatever the hell you want, Biersack."

It was game on.

It turned the night into a blurry hub of noise and hilarity.

I forgot how much Kellin could take.

I remembered why we chose each other.

I remembered why I had forgotten.

I recalled how soft he had looked that night.

I forgot to remember Ronnie.

"How many fingers do you see?" Ricky was holding something like seventeen twigs in front of my face.

"Four...two...twenty?" I tried to answer but they kept changing in quantity.

"Kellin?" He turned to my favorite enemy.

"Uh..." Kellin appeared to be having a similar problem. "Six?"

"You two are done," the outline of the bottle disappeared from the table.

"Now it's just a waiting game, you bastard," Kellin took the usual route.

"I'll put a blanket under here for you, motherfucker," I provoked him.

"You know? That fuckin'...that fuckin' talc was really hard to get off my fuckin' door, Biersack."

"Made it just for you, baby."

"I wanna hurt you...really bad," I did not doubt that.

"Come get me," I tempted.

"What the hell?" Ryan suddenly stood, eyes trained on the window.

"Goddamn it!" He ran outside.

I looked through the window, seeing an interesting sight that I was too drunk to give a damn about.

Josh was in a headlock, punching some bulky, middle-aged guy in the gut. Devin was trying to help but was pinned to a tree by some other dude. I noticed Jacky was also out there throwing punches at anyone who got too close. I could not make out the other foggy shapes, but there were definitely more people outside.

"If those are more cops..." Kellin groaned.

"I don't see flashing lights..." I mumbled, my gaze drifting to the living room.

What I saw had me tossing a half empty bag of chips at Kellin.

"What?" He was not very appreciative.

He tracked my eyes to Beau, cornered by Ronnie. Beau looked like he was stuttering like hell. Ronnie had him by the belt, but I could not see his face.

"What...?" Kellin stood. "What the hell?"

I found myself stalking up behind Ronnie before Kellin was even out of his chair. I ignored the sudden tilt of the world.

"I-I-I d-don't... Y-you c-c-can't-... Th-this i-isn't-" Beau stammered.

I grabbed Ronnie by the shoulder and pulled him back.

"When you're not burning down our fucking house, you're encroaching on our territory," the words erupted from my throat like the warning growl before a wolf eats your face off.

"Ah, come on, man! We're all fuckin' drunk! I wasn't even serious!" Ronnie shrugged me off and pushed passed.

Kellin stopped him. His threats were droned out by my comprehension of Beau. His cheeks were glowing pink, breath coming out in small pants. He kept his arms close to himself.

Did he...?

I did not let myself finish that thought. The fire it fueled already burned in the pit of my stomach.

There was not even anyone left inside to help him. The fight outside had attracted everyone's attention.

"Fuck off!" I tuned back into Kellin's shouting as the door was slammed.

Beau looked more than terrified.

He should have been.


End file.
